custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Matus Nui
Matus Nui is the biggest Island on Spherus Magna and where the most beings on the planet live. The Island has plenty of large cities and warriors defending it. The island has yet to fall. Locations Matus Isles The Matus Isles are some small islands next to Matus Nui. Verbrak Desert The Verbrak Desert is the desert on Matus Nui. It contains part of the Doom Viper River and the Lake of Fresh Sand. The Sand Creature also lives here. Skrall Mountains A range of mountains in the south of Matus Nui. The range was named after the fact that the Skrall set up a village there. Uncharted Lands The uncharted lands are two small islands off the northeastern coast of Matus Nui. One of these islands includes Takea Island. New Le-Wahi After the destruction of Le-Wahi on Mata Nui, the Matoran went to a jungle on the island and created a city like Le-Koro to return to the ways of Mata Nui. They then named the entire area New Le-Wahi. Hero's Tomb The Hero's Tomb was built as a shrine to heroes who died for honorable reasons. The statues found inside were built as respect toward these beings. Cities/Villages Matrux Nui also has many colonies on it. They are: Matrux Nui Matrux Nui is the largest city on the island, and is the capital city of it. The city's walls are made of protosteel, and it's inhabitants are happy where they live. It has been living in peace ever since, and hasn't faced any attacks. It's name comes from the island's own. The name means "indestructible city". Shanis Nui The former capital of the island, and third largest city. The city lived in peace, and some Nynrah Ghosts chose here to live. Haratos Haratos is a smaller but populous city on the island, and is the center of trade. The city isn't meant for living in, but is more of a market and rest stop. Betar When it was first formed, Betar was a whole village. However, an earthquake separated half of Betar from the rest of the island, forming a new island. In the Matus Nui village is a cave converted into a treasure store. The Skrall Village Not having anywhere else to go, the Skrall went to Matus Nui, where they formed a village in the mountains. Sand Dwellers' Village The Sand Dwellers formed a village in somewhere the Verbak Desert. It is unknown where it is, however, because no one has successfully recorded it on a map without having it destroyed. Main Residents Matoran/Agori Most of the Matoran from their universe and Agori from Bara Magna migrated to Matus Nui to escape the war. Glatorian The Island has several Glatorian. They mainly live on Matrux Nui, where they put on shows for the residents. They also used the yearly tournament again, but for real and without cheating Skrall. Toa Many Toa live on Matus Nui, including: *The Toa Matrux *The remaining Toa Terak Sometimes the Toa also compete in the Glatorian competitions. Sand Dwellers The Sand Dwellers were a bunch of Agori, Glatorian, Toa, and Matoran who seperated from the rest of the island. They set up a colony in the Verbrak Desert. These don't include Vorox or Zesk. Category:Islands Category:Spherus Magna